


I would die tomorrow

by Wizardchester91



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death, Grief, Help i can't, Hurt No Comfort, I am a HORRIBLE PERSON, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Romeo and Juliet References, Suicide, angsty angst, im so sorry, too much crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4583541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizardchester91/pseuds/Wizardchester91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What would you do if I died today?"<br/>"I would die tomorrow."</p><p>Based off a prompt in the Facebook group "Destiel Forever".</p>
            </blockquote>





	I would die tomorrow

WEEP, FOR THE GREAT DEAN WINCHESTER IS NO MORE.  
The broken, anguished cry rang out through heaven and earth, and every angel paused and was silent. Castiel curled up on the bed, thick with Dean's scent and sobbed, a choked, animalistic cry rising from his throat. The lights flickered and went dark as the angel grasped at the pillow, dears streaming down his face, his mind clouded with agony and grief. His best friend, his lover, his human, was gone. And castiel had no Idea what to do. After a moment he stilled, eyes going blank, a thick painful feeling in his chest making it hard to breathe as it dawned on him he was truly alone. It didn't matter how or why it had happened, it only mattered that the only human he had shared this profound bond with was gone. The hours dragged on, memories flooding Castiel's mind. Dean laughing. His green eyes flashing, glazed with lust. His off-key voice singing along to some 80's rock song, Sam laughing as his ass shook back and forth from under the hood of the Impala. A gut wrenching pain caused Castiel to cry out, unused to this level of grief. A disturbing thought entered his mind. "Dean...." He gasped, praying to his lover as the Winchester had so often prayed to him, "I...I do not believe I can survive like this. Here. Without you. A single day has not yet passed and I feel as though I must join you." The words shocked castiel to be said aloud. An angel had never committed suicide. But yet that was precisely the thought that had settled in Castiel's mind. And with it the throbbing ache in his heart lessened. With a shaky resolve he heaved a deep ragged sigh, sitting and planning to simply wait until tomorrow, this exact time tomorrow, to bring about his own end. But after three hours of simply sitting resolutely he felt as though he would go mad with grief. Memory after memory washed over him and he crumbled, staggering outside. His last day would be pleasing to Dean Winchester. He stared numbly at the impala, caressing the black metal like a lost lover. He climbed inside, pressing play to the last tape that Dean had been listening to. He mumbled along to the song, not knowing the words, but Feeling dean would want him to try. He drove away, heading towards Bobby Singer's garage. Dean would want the impala some where safe. He ate a big, greasy burger. He drove, and drove, and the hours slipped past, and soon it was sunrise on his last day. The thought was oddly comforting, and Castiel sighed as he quietly parked the impala in the back of the scrap yard. A bottle of whisky, half empty, swung from his left hand, and a single tear slid from his cheek. He knelt beside the car, his Angel Blade gripped in his shaking hands. "Dean...I am coming soon." And a cry echoed out, causing every angel on heaven and earth to weep and shudder, every Demon to flinch.   
DEAN WINCHESTER AND THE ANGEL CASTIEL WILL REUNITE.   
And with those words Cas plunged the blade deep in his chest, a startled gasp escaping his lips followed by a relieved sigh. His grace flickered and went out, and his wings left ashen shadows on the side of the impala. He sagged to the ground and was no more.


End file.
